


School

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, But still Obvious, Carl Get A Little Sad, Carl's POV, Drama, Funny, He's happy for his friends tho, Humor, Just for Laughs, Laughable (I hope), Mild Language, Ron and Carl are Best Friends, Something I'm Trying, Stressed Carl Grimes, Sweet, just barely though, no zombies, school day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: School can be a hassle. Some days it goes great. Some days it goes well. But at times, other days can have a rollercoaster of just crazy obstacles.Told in Carl's POV
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Judith Grimes, Carl Grimes & Ron Anderson, Carl Grimes/Enid, Rick Grimes/Michonne, Ron Anderson & Enid
Kudos: 6





	School

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to try something. I hope you like it!

Sometimes, my days go something like this:

-Wake up to my alarm beeping loudly in my ear.

-Turn it off.

-Get up.

-Get dressed.

-Brush my teeth (and my hair).

-Go downstairs.

-Eat breakfast.

-Tell Judith (again) to stop playing swimming with her cereal.

-Wash the table of mostly Judith's mess.

-Pack my backpack.

-Tell my dad and his girlfriend, Michonne (she lives with us) goodbye.

-Rush outside as soon as the bus pulled up.

-Realize that I forgot my backpack.

-Tell the bus driver that I forgot my backpack.

-Go back inside and get my backpack.

-Quickly rush back outside with it before the bus driver gets annoyed and leaves without me (he did that once…).

-Climb into the bus.

-Take a seat.

-Save that seat for my friend, Ron.

-After a few minutes, we pull in front of Ron's house.

-Ron hops on.

-He sits down next to me.

-He tells me that his little brother, Sam, just lost two of his baby teeth. One last night at dinner, and one this morning at breakfast.

-We comment about how fast he seems to be loosing his teeth.

-Bus finally pulls into the school bus stop.

-We all climb out.

-Me and Ron meet Enid halfway to the actual school (her parents drive her).

-Ron tells her about Sam.

-I step in bird poop.

-My friends laugh as I curse under my breath because now I got bird crap all over my shoe.

-Soon we walk off to school.

-I wipe my feet very well on the school mat just outside the doors to make sure I don't trek bird shit all over school.

-The doors finally open just on time.

-Everyone goes in.

-I drop my backpack while people are rushing beside me.

-Had to pick it up.

-Look up and see that my friends are gone.

-I quickly rush in before the doors close.

-Try to find my friends.

-Bump into a big dude.

-Apologize.

-Realize that he doesn't accept the apology.

-Scurry away before I cause more trouble.

-Find my friends. 

-Enid tells me that they accidentally lost me in the crowd. 

-They apologize. 

-Me, being an amazing person, accepts their apology. 

-Think for a moment about how good friends we are. 

-Walk towards our first class before we are too late. 

-We were too late.

-Had to get a tardy slip from our teacher. 

-See that this teacher is the only one I'm comfortable with. 

-Smile at her. 

-She smiles back. 

-Remember that this is Math and I suck at it. 

-Try my best to listen. 

-Get bored instead. 

-Mess around with my pencil.

-Have the teacher yell at me for messing around with my pencil. 

-I apologize. 

-She continues. 

-I don't get what she means. 

-Ask a billion questions. 

-Teacher gets annoyed. 

-Class ends. 

-Everyone rushes out. 

-I bump into the big dude I ran into earlier. 

-Again. 

-Before I apologize he gets in my face. 

-He says something like, "Don't eat grilled cheese." Or was it, "Don't eat feet"? I wasn't listening. 

-Rush away so I don't get tardy for my next class. 

-Get tardy anyway. 

-Had to get my History book out. 

-The History book is in my backpack. 

-Forgot my backpack in Math Class. 

-Had to excuse myself to get the backpack. 

-Got the backpack. 

-Realize its not mine. 

-Had to excuse myself again. 

-Couldn't find my backpack. 

-I leave the other backpack where I found it. 

-Sadly trudged back to class. 

-Tell the teacher. 

-Everyone laughs at me (except for Enid). (Ron was in a different class.) 

-Teacher tells fellow students to "Shut your pie-holes". 

-Teacher gives me new History book. 

-Soon enough, class finally ended. 

-Had to go to the bathroom. 

-Like, _really_ badly. 

-Went to the bathroom. 

-Caused me to be tardy in my next class. 

-Get super annoyed. 

-Stay annoyed through the whole class. 

-Learned nothing.

-Went to lunch with my friends. 

-While walking to our table I trip over my feet. 

-Get food all over me. 

-Everyone laughs at me. (Except for my friends.) 

-The three of us try to clean me up. 

-Still had a huge stain. 

-Walk to our spot. 

-Can't eat because I used my lunch money for the day. 

-My friends offer me their food. 

-Being smart, I took a little bit from each. 

-Think again about how my friends are the best. 

-School bell rings. 

-Had to go seperate ways. 

-Rushed super fast to my class. 

-Became early. 

-Better than late. 

-Everyone else rushed in in a huge wave. 

-Class starts. 

-Pay attention. 

-Get called on without raising my hand. 

-Know the answer. 

-Can't speak because I have social anxiety. 

-Big Dude makes a rude remark. 

-"Bat in your dong?" I think he said. I wasn't listening. 

-Teacher waits. 

-I wait. 

-Teacher tells me that if I don't answer, I get detention. 

-Get more nervous. 

-Stutter. 

-End up getting detention. 

-Feel ashamed of myself. 

-Stop listening while thinking about how ashamed I am of myself.

-Class ends and I get the detention slip from my teacher. 

-I walk to my next class knowing that I have to get this done before I do anything else. 

-Make it to class. 

-Was able to get a bunch of notes. 

-Walk to my other class. 

-Didn't make it before Big Dude cornered me. 

-Bully me for a bit. 

-Didn't let him get to me. 

-Walk away when he was done. 

-Realize that I lied to myself. 

-He got to me.

-Stay depressed thhrough the rest of the scchool day. Even when Ron and Enid tried to cheer me up. 

-School ends. 

-Enid goes to her parents' car after saying goodbye. 

\- Me and Ron get in the bus. 

-Ron notices that my backpack is gone. 

-Freak out. 

-Spot it by someone's seat. 

-Go to grab it. 

-Big Dude has it. 

-Made fun of me while I tried to get it back on him. 

-One of Big Dude's mean friends pour their chocolate milk on my head. 

-Ron butts in. 

-Ron gets my backpack as my eyes tear up. 

-Take it silently. 

-We sit down. 

-Ron comforts me through the trip.

-Soon enough, after he gets home, I get home. 

-Sadly walk through the front door. 

-Dad asks how my day was. 

-Shrug. 

-Both Dad and Michonne get worried. 

-Put my backpack away. 

-Take a shower. 

-Go into my room. 

-About to fall asleep. 

-Remember that I have homework to do. 

-Think about how much school still affects me at home. 

-Finish the homework. 

-Climb into bed. 

-Start to cry. 

-Dad and Michonne quietly walks in. 

-They confort me. 

-I smile, thankful for what they are doing. 

-Fall asleep. 

-Have happy dreams about no school and Big Dude and his mean friends being nice to everyone. 

The End. 

WAIT A MINUTE! 

_ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!** _

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the beeping was his alarm.
> 
> How did you like it? Tell me in the comments below, good or bad!


End file.
